


The Truth We Tend to Look Away From

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisao agrees to show Lilly his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth We Tend to Look Away From

"In this sad and forgotten little town,  
The truth we tend to look away from lies deep down." -Dir en Grey, _Glass Skin_

~ The Truth We Tend to Look Away From ~

I find myself hesitating to take my shirt off, even after having promised her I didn't have a problem with revealing my scars to her. Even though she is still all the way across the room from me, the room suddenly feels very small.

Why am I so nervous about this? It's not like she can actually _see_ them...

And then, the metaphorical 'other shoe' - as they say - drops. It's not that I am ashamed to show my scars to her that makes my hands tremble so much that it takes me four tries to undo a single button; it's the thought that mere moments from now, she will be in close proximity to my half-naked body and to 'see' my scars, she will be reading them with her fingertips.

~end~


End file.
